What We Do In the Dark
by DaydreamingAce26
Summary: A nameless soldier. A brainwashed child. Some actions are better kept in the dark. Warning: Manga Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first fanfiction... ever. I don't even know what I'm doing, so tell me what you think. **

**Rated M for the next chapter. And some of this one. I might make this longer. **

**Warning for Rape in later chapters**

There were many things Floch hated in life, Marleyans and those who side with them, fools who let their emotions get the better of them, idiots who couldn't , and those who the rebirth of the Eldian Empire and said they should "coexist" with those who had been responsible for so much destruction.

He could still see the looks on his comrades _friends _faces, his fellow nameless soldiers as the charged death head on, following the silver-tongued devil, Erwin Smith.

Most of the world holds the belief that **_Angels_** and _**Heroes**_are the ones who save the world. Floch knows better. Heroes cannot exist in this harsh, cruel world. The Heroes were the ones who willingly charged the Beast Titan and were turned into heroic chucks of meat. Angels would be torn to be pieces with their wings ripped from their backs, white feathers falling to the ground, sprayed with blood. The Angels were the ones who tried to help the injured Heroes, and had their wings of freedom torn from their backs. No, Angels and Heroes would not survive in this cruel, uncaring world. No, what was truly needed was a Devil, someone who is ruthless, powerful, charismatic, and willing to do what's necessary. And his job was to bring the devil back to life.

Now, at first, he thought Erwin Smith was that devil, and on that rooftop in Shinganshina, he tried to revive him. However, two fools stopped him. Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.

At first, he didn't understand why Eren Jaeger had stopped him. Surely, he could understand that Erwin was the logical choice. Then, eleven months ago, he finally understood why Armin was chosen instead. It was not Erwin who was the devil, but Eren Jaeger. And Floch was supposed to bring the devil in Eren to life.

This Devil was exactly what was needed. Now, with Zoe, Kirstein, and Springer being moved out of the way, the Eldian Empire could rise from the ashes. But, There was still something nagging at the back of his mind.

The brat who killed Sasha.

What was her name again? Gabi Braun? It didn't really matter anyway. Or... it shouldn't, but that little bitch enraged every time he even so much as looked her. She embodied everything he hated. It was her peoples fault. Everything was her peoples fault. Everything was her fault.

"Wait!" he yelled out, as Gabi was being taken away. "I want to speak with her. Alone." His comrades looked at him. They understood. They knew what he was going to do.

Floch walked over to the gagged and blindfolded girl of about twelve and took her downstairs, to the basement. Everything was her fault. What he was going to do was right. Just. Good. It was only fair.

In the basement under the restaurant, there was a door leading to a small, empty room. It had dreary stone walls and a dirty stone floor. In the center was a wooden beam. Good. The little light there was, was dull and dim. He led the tied up child to the middle of the room and undid the binds on her arms just long enough to tie them around the beam. Good. He took off the blindfold and gag. He wanted her to see what he was going to do to her. It's not like anyone would care if she screamed.

Gabi looked up at him with hatred in her hazel eyes, like the little bitch had any right to judge. Then, she spat in his face. As Floch wiped the spit off his face, he heard a knock at the door.

"Oi Floch," One of his comrades yelled through the door, " Hurry it up in there!"

"Floch yelled back, "Alright, just give me about an hour more!" He heard footsteps leading away from the door. Good.

He walked over to the little girl and started to unbutton her dress. It was almost comical how wide her eyes went.

"Wuh...What are you going to do to me?"

Floch remained silent. Gabi's dress was very hard to get off. After a minute, with Gabi struggling while he tried to get that _goddamn_ dress off, Floch became fed up. He pulled out his military issued pocket knife and simply cut through the unyielding fabric. Gabi squirmed as the knife just grazed her skin, just enough to draw clothes were pulled away, exposing her underdeveloped chest, leaving her almost completely bare.

Floch stared at Gabi's body, at the small, developing breasts, her pure, unmarred skin, her delicate limbs, her messy brown hair, and her hate-filled hazel eyes. She attempted to cover herself, but due to being tied, she couldn't.

Gabi screamed at him, " Don't look at me!" She appeared to be trying not cry. Floch grabbed the pile of now destroyed clothes out from underneath the girl, dodging her attempts to kick him, and headed upstairs. There was something he needed up there. He took one last look at the almost nude girl and shut the door.

* * *

Gabi had no idea what was happening. Everything had happened so fast. Just a month ago, she was walking past a stage under construction in Liberio with Falco, Udo, and Zofia. That day, Falco had beaten her in a race, and Udo and Zofia were laughing about it, along with Aldo and Ignazio, the two Marleyan gate guards. She had asked Udo if the festival would help the world see them as people, and he responded negatively. Then Zofia and her had joked around with him. Later, Reiner had bought all of them candy and festival food, and then he and Falco had vanished as she, Udo, Colt, and Zofia had sat down to watch the show. Willy Tyber's speech was amazing and everyone was cheering for him. People had stood up, giving him a standing ovation. Then right as Willy Tyber had declared war, he appeared. The Devil himself had risen.

Eren Jaeger.

When he appeared, he sent debris flying, crushing people alive. One moment, Zofia had been sitting next to her, staring in shock. Then, all that remained of her were her legs, sticking out from underneath the piece of debris. People had started to run. Colt had grabbed her and Udo and tried to get them out. Udo tried to go back for Zofia, despite that she was almost certainly dead. For all his efforts, Udo had been trampled to death by the terrified crowd. He had looked terrified before his neck was twisted around by people's legs.

Gabi remembered how she grabbed a gun and shot one of the escaping soldiers. He fell to the ground and Gabi remembered how she stole his gear and used it to sneak onto the airship. Falco had grabbed on to the body and went with her. She remembered how she shot the female soldier who shot Aldo and Ignazio when they tried to tell her to get away. She remembered being captured and feeling betrayed.

At this point, Gabi couldn't stop herself from crying. She was so cold. Being alone in this cold, dark room, almost naked. What was that man thinking anyway?

She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps above her head. He was coming back down.

* * *

**So, yeah**

**Uh, feel free to leave a review, as I'd like to know what you think. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Floch was pissed. How hard could it possibly be to find a fucking sledgehammer? However, he'd found it eventually. After all, there was a reason he'd left her legs unbound. He wanted her to feel like she had a chance, so what he did to her would hurt worse. He hated her. He wanted to break her. He wanted to make her suffer.

As Floch descended down the stairs, he could barely make out the of a struggle. She was trying to escape. Good. This was good. This was justice.

* * *

Gabi was cold and angry. These stupid ropes kept her arms bound, no matter how hard she struggled. At least her legs were free. She rolled her eyes internally. What was this devil thinking, anyway? Why would he strip her down? Didn't he know that she was a warrior cadet? Was he trying to scare her? As if he could. She was a warrior cadet of Marley, a simple devil couldn't do anything to her. It didn't matter that she was tied up, naked in the basement of a restaurant. Nothing they could do would scare her. Not when she knew that Reiner would come.

She was again snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. She went still as the man walked in. He was carrying a sledgehammer.

Gabi glared at him, forcing herself to look brave. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared. She would not, refused to be scared of this filthy devil, soiling the reputation of the true eldians. It wouldn't be long now. It had been a month since Liberio. They would come.

When she looked up at the man, Floch, she recalled, she saw him putting the sledgehammer down in a corner of the dirty stone room. She internally scoffed. Did he think that she wasn't a threat?

"When Reiner arrives and beats you up, I'll make sure he knows what you did to me!"

Floch didn't respond, but walked over to her. What was he going to do to her, beat her? How stupid.

Suddenly, she felt rough fingers pulling off her panties.

"Wuh...Wha-" Gabi stuttered out, before being cut off by Floch putting his hand over her mouth.

She bit him.

He punched her.

While her mind was reeling from the punch, Gabi could hear him unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, freeing his erection.

Gabi shut her thighs. She'd heard about what happened to female soldiers behind enemy lines, but...

Floch yanked her legs open and it suddenly hit her that this was actually happening. She was actually going to be raped. Gabi couldn't let that happen. In a last ditch attempt to escape, she kicked upward as hard as she could. Her kick connected directly in the crotch.

"FUCK!"

As soon as he gets off of her, Gabi yanked forward against the ropes keeping her arms bound to the beam. It wouldn't give, no matter how hard she struggled. She was panicking now, as Floch was getting up and heading over to the corner of the room with the sledgehammer. Her wrists were burning, having been rubbed raw by her struggle. She could feel rivulets of blood running down her arms. Fuck

Floch walked over to her, this time holding the sledgehammer. Gabi glared at him, refusing to show weakness to this damn devil. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared. She wasn't sca-

A scream rang out through the filthy room. Gabi was openly bawling her eyes out. Her leg... Her leg was shattered just below her kneecap, fragments of bone sticking out of her skin, blood starting to pool beneath her leg. It hurt so badly.

However, Floch wasn't done. He raised the sledgehammer over her other leg and brought it down mid-thigh. She screamed again, a shrill noise that would have embarrassed her in any other situation, but she couldn't bring herself to care at this point. Floch didn't stop until both her legs were twisted messes of shattered bones and bloody flesh.

It was agonizing.

Gabi was beyond caring at this point. Tears and snot ran down her face, her back was covered in her own blood, and...

Floch re-opened her mangled legs and pushed his cock inside her. Gabi didn't have the energy left to scream anymore as he used her body to destress. It felt terrible and disgusting, the foreign length ripping her open. He was sliding in easier now, although Gabi assumed it was from her blood.

The room was almost silent, the only sounds being Gabi's pained squeals, Floch's breathy moans, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

When Floch finally came, Gabi felt like she was going to pass out. He pushed himself off of her and stood up. He walked over to where he'd dropped his pants and pulled them on. He grabbed the blood spattered sledgehammer and left, leaving Gabi to bleed out in the dirty basement room.

…

Gabi honestly didn't know how long she was down there, but it was too long. She had actually thought she was going to die down there. Everything was starting to blur when an Asian woman wearing an old red scarf picked her up. She didn't think of it at the time, but later she'd wonder what a non Eldian was doing on this devil infested island

She woke up in a prison hospital, too tired to care anymore. Her legs had been shattered, and would most likely never be able to walk without a cane, if she was even able to walk at all. Gabi just stared silently when she received the news. She would never be able to fight, to prove her worth, or avenge Udo and Zofia.

What would Reiner think of her now?

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I got hit by the flu. Thank you for reading! **

**As always, feel free to leave a review.**

…


End file.
